The Obligatory Truth or Dare
by Theta Cheese
Summary: Percy Jackson & Co. seek refuge in the Big House after Camp Half-Blood is hit by a powerful blizzard of endless snow. Truth or Dare is played, but something much more sinister is lurking within the group. Sporadic updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**The following characters, setting, and previous canon material is owned by the author of the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan.**_

**CAUTION: **_**If you have things you dislike, or you have things you may extreme opinions supporting/against (EX: Percabeth, Thalico, Perico, Peraia, horrible tragedies, etc.) then you should "Stay Calm and exit out of this story". Wait, since everyone has some sort of pet peeve… uh oh.**_

**Genres: Parody (?), Mystery, Tragedy**

* * *

The theme today is Winter.

It was a bright and sunny day; the birds were chirping a gentle melody that greatly complemented the soft breeze that rolled through the strawberry fields, wind carrying the sweet smell and creating the ripples that were made when the mass of grass on the hills lulled back and forth. The perfect day for doom to happen.

"This needs more Purple Prose," someone murmured. Someone as soft as snow and as cold and merciless as the North and South Poles; the certain person just as devious as the earth itself yet lacking the seniority and power to rule. "I can't wait for the fun to begin, it's a bore having to wait to savour my victory," the certain someone giggled. And so, the mysterious, soft, fluffy, white, whiter than white, whiter than whiter than white figure, was gone with the wind, only leaving behind a whiter than whiter than whiter than whitish sculpture of itself that soon, also, blew away.

It was snowing. Quite a contrast compared to the hours before with the beautiful, bright day full of liveliness and festivities. While this weather would have been normal in any other place in New England, it would not be by Camp Half-Blood standards. The camp's enchanted barrier, created with the spirit of Thalia, somehow veered off all sorts of bad weather. Rainclouds skirted around the protected area. Along with storms, hurricanes, and especially snow, unless one of the camp counselors decided it was appropriate for Winter - no, a Blizzard in Siberia - during Summer.

"Let it go, let it snow, let the limpid tears flow; because here I am and here I go… Let the cold rage on, the storm never bothered me anyway; oh, yes, and conceal, don't feel, and be the good guy you always have to be!" one young camper sang.

"That's not how you sing it. And 'limpid tears'? Seriously? My Immortal much?" another asked in disbelief.

"Too bad, sucker! And guess what? Well now they know…! Let it go, let it sn - "

"Oh dear gods. Screw this, I'm out," the second camper muttered and walked away, into the blizzard that whirled the soft bits of snow here and there, leaving the first camper off to sing their beautiful and butchered masterpiece parody alone.

The second jogged through the foot deep snow. _Odd_, he thought, _I'm not a meteorologist, but I know for a fact that snow can't accumulate that fast in the space of thirty minutes unless some god decided to let it go. Oh snap, I'm quoting the YOLO song again._

"Ha...hah…"

The second person turned around. Sea-green eyes flicked back and forth, attempting to determine the source of the sound, along with his ears. Nothing was seen, except for the flurry of snowflakes and the ever-lasting grey sky.

"W - who's there?" he demanded, taking out his glowing Celestial Bronze sword out of its puny pen container.

"Just me, great hero…" the mysterious voice lulled, "Oh, it's so cold outside, especially with this blizzard going around… Great Perseus Jackson, take a break… It will be a break you will always remember…"

"You… you're right, it's pretty chilly out here… Where's the place I should go?" Percy asked the disembodied voice.

"The Big House, hero… It's such a nice place…" the voice lulled on.

"So how am I supposed to know it's not a trap, huh?"

"Trust your instincts, it is not…"

A cold tingling sensation trickled across Percy's neck. Granted, he was standing in the middle of a mysterious blizzard, but this force… it was even colder…

"Fine, Mr. Voice, I'll go there," Percy said.

"Miss. I'm single, you know," it corrected. Percy swore that if the voice had a face, it would be winking like mad.

And so, with Riptide in hand, Percy trudged in the metre deep pile of snow, following the light radiated by the Big House, ready for any surprises that may have come.

He was not ready for this one.

A harsh laugh was carried away with the wind.

"Thank the gods I made it!" Annabeth gasped. She stumbled into the doorway, letting in thick, soft pieces of snow blow through. The daughter of Athena was greeted by a flickering fire and nine of her closest friends (or, at the very least, mentioned characters in the book) sitting by it. There was Travis and Katie, getting over their differences and huddling close together; then Colvis from the Hypnos cabin, softly snoring on the couch; Piper and Jason, Camp Half-Blood's darling couple, (much to Drew's and perhaps a many percabeth fan's dismay) sharing a large armchair; Nico being that socially awkward kid staring into space from a far corner; Leo failing to flirt with Hazel, even though she kept on insisting she was with Frank; and then, of course, Percy.

Percy, with his messy, dark hair, sea-green eyes. Percy, the one who kissed her under the lake, his lips tasting like the sea breeze. Percy, who stuck with her till the very end, surviving a 1v1 with Kronos and Gaia.

"Hi," Percy smiled. The loving smile made Annabeth's heart melt like the wax dripping off a lit candle.

"Hey, Annabeth! I didn't know you'd be here! You took forever, I mean, I get that there's a blizzard, but it doesn't take that long to to follow the light to get here!" Travis interrupted her thoughts.

"Follow the light?" Annabeth exclaimed, "It was white everywhere, I only had that really wierd voice nudging me toward the right path!"

Travis faltered, "Wait… You heard the voice telling you to head to the big house?"

"Yeah, I did, too," Percy said.

"So did I."

"Totally. Why'd you think I'd come here?"

"So, I take it that all of us were led by some disembodied voice to come here?" Annabeth asked her friends lounging around the fireplace. They all nodded.

"Okay then…" she trailed off, "Since the blizzard doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon, any ideas to pass the time?"

"Why not truth or dare? It might be a bit crazy, but…" Percy trailed off.

It wasn't like Percy to suggest some stupid party game. What was going on with him? He's not in character… Whatever, at least this would kill some time.

"Why not?" Annabeth smiled, "Guys, sit in a circle. Who's starting first?"

* * *

**happy 420 guys hopefully this story can entice some 420/10blazeit feedback  
****submit dares ok but nothing r8ed m/ma stuff  
sorry for the horrible writing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme: **** Epic Battle Fantasy 2 - The Trek**

**lets make this clear that this obviously isnt music that i made but used to write this chapter with  
shh please don't spoil this ok even with the blatant hints everywhere please I am beg  
sorry for the long update but im lazy i mean school /shot i mean uh i have no excuses**

* * *

"Good, good, they're starting to have fun!" the figure shrouded in a blinding white cloak giggled, "All the better to crush them to dust after their last enjoyment."

"Remember, my dear, keep the true goal in mind and do not get distracted. You do know the consequences of not following my orders, do you?" an orb of darkness, that seemed to absorb the light around itself, stated.

"Of course, _master_," the white enigma stated, placing emphasis on the last word, "I wouldn't dare to defy you, really. You seem like a good person to work with; strong, and fit enough to rule over the lands."

"Hmm..?" The orb grew in volume, "Very well then, continue."

A harsh blast of wind blew at both bodies and carried them away, leaving only the twinkling snowflakes in its wake.

-0-

"Okay, okay, I'll start!" giggled Piper. She was never the one to initiate in such activities like this, but the repeated nags of her peers crumbled her defenses. It didn't hurt that Jason threatened to tickle her until the daughter of Aphrodite submitted. She was very ticklish, being tickled like that was a fate worse than death.

The ten demigods were seated upon the vast carpeted area on what was the living room, a fire still cackling brightly next to them. Grape vines twirled around the walls, filled with robust grapes and hung dozens of dramatic masks along. The plaque above the fireplace, normally holding a lively Seymour, vanished due to an unfortunate circumstance. It hurt many a camper's heart to remember. In the center of the circle, a platter of fresh baked cookies (made by Katie herself, of course, with materials found in the Big House's food storage) released a delicious aroma of melted chocolate. The perfect environment for the old classic party game.

"So, Travis," Piper turned her head to the mischievous son of Hermes, "Truth... or dare?"

Travis spend a few moments pondering on which to pick. If it was truth... who knew what the love goddess' daughter might have asked? Who he really liked? Hah, it's not like he liked that girl snuggling up close to his left shoulder, Katie... or was it? Now, with a dare... Oh gods, the horror. Seven minutes in heaven was an old favorite, something he wasn't really fond of doing at the moment.

"You're taking too long, Stoll. I'm picking a dare for you," Piper grinned, brushing away her brown hair away from her face.

"Hey, no fair! I'm sure that's not in the rules of this game that you can do that!" protested Travis.

"Annabeth, any clarification?" Piper grinned, knowing the fellow stormy eyed girl would be happy to witness Travis actually do a _dare_. The sweet revenge of the most known prankster in camp would be priceless.

"Sorry, Travis," Annabeth shrugged, having a hard time stifling a smile, "You took more than ten seconds. Piper has full right to choose for you."

Travis swore. "Come on! We've been friends for how long? And this is how you treat me!"

"Too bad, Stoll, I dare you to do the Pocky game with Leo," said Piper, devil to us all, and pulled out a box of chocolate Pocky sticks from behind her. Where she acquired it, the world may have never knew, but all that mattered would be Travis and Leo chewing on the same stick until their lips met. It would be truly a sight to see.

"Aw, are you all freakin' serious?" cried Leo. How humiliating it would be to get caught dead kissing a guy. Ugh. He liked someone else, preferably a girl with beautiful brown and gold eyes and that freaky power of controlling metals.

"The time's ticking. If you don't do it within... say... thirty seconds, we'll kick you both outta here and freeze your butts off outside," said Annabeth, brandishing her knife.

And so, with trembling hands, Travis took out a stick of Pocky, placing the chocolate ended side in his mouth, and gestured to Leo to place his lips onto the other side, painfully aware of the eight other eyes boring into him. How embarrassing. When the blizzard would subside, he swore to devise the greatest prank of all time targeting both Annabeth and Piper.

Leo placed his end and bit down as Travis did the same. Their faces moved close and closer together as the bits of Pocky were savored until they were mere millimetres away, lips almost touching in a kiss. As if by mutual understanding, both stopped and stood still.

"Come on, get on with it!" Katie giggled. That Katie, she'd have excellent blackmail material to obtain leverage against Travis, "The Dare's only off if you actually kiss!"

Well darn.

And so the two guys closed off the remaining space, mouths pressed firmly against each other, and pulled apart as if two sides of the same magnetic pole.

"Blehg!" Travis spat on the carpet, "That was disgusting! I'm gonna dare you two next!"

"Oh Gods," Leo put his head between his hands, "That's gonna take forever to wash off... Agh..."

"Ah! What's going on?" Colvis asked, recently waking up from his slumber, "What'd I miss?"

"It's fine, Colvis. You won't miss this," Percy said, face pale, mentally scarred forever.

* * *

**yaoi pls don't kill me trust me idc about travisxleo ok dam  
sorry for the short chapter i only had one dare so yeah  
**

_**Review Replies:**_

_**n: idk bro gg**_

_**Calypso: Thank you, thank you! I'm really sorry for the slow update because of writers block/lazyasssyndrome/school! 0^0 pls forgive**_

_**Brandy Michelle here: I did your dare, and I must say, I didn't forsee this coming up!**_

**ok i need a theta beta reader**

**more dares iim so unimaginative i cant come up with any good ones and please if you specify any characters in your dare most likely im not going to use your desires so um yeah**


End file.
